The Angel on the Cliff
by Romancelover1321
Summary: The ocean for Yuki has always been a mysterious place, a place where almost anything could happen. Even something as crazy as meet a fallen angel. One Shot


_When I was a young girl I met an angel._

She found him on the edge of a ragged cliff, his frame outlined by the glow of the fleeting sun.

_There is only one word to describe him, only one which owned enough intensity, respect and awe- perfection._

He had midnight locks, not a raven black from a bottle, but rather the color of onyx stripped away from its rock structure and polished to a shine. The tresses hung against his face, defining his jaw line with an angular sharpness. His lips were pale, the hue of his flesh; unblemished and transparent to the point she could decipher the blue veins pulsing under his skin. A fringe of onyx framed his black irises.

No ordinary black, however. They were the shade of the sky at midnight, just as the stars were collecting into romantic soft clusters of lights, enveloping everything underneath its vast ocean.

_Secrets could not invade those eyes. _

A heavy silence weighed on them, similar to a thick fog on a rolling river, as they wordlessly gazed into each other's unfamiliar orbs.

_My blood boiled with desire to speak to him, but every attempt ended with the words perishing tragically at the tip of my tongue. _

He was the one to shatter the delicate glass wall that had unknowingly been built around them, his soft voice cutting through the air like a knife through soft butter.

"Hello." It was a simple greeting. Spoken around the world at least a hundred thousand times a day, yet when he spoke the word he gave it fluidity, this grandeur that did not seem in the realm of human capacity.

"Hi." It was a natural response, spoken around the world at least a hundred thousand times a day. Compared to his though, her voice sounded broken and the word became a crude imitation of itself.

Another silence enveloped them, pressing against their vocal cords with an unnatural awkwardness. In avoidance of his eyes, she averted her gaze to the setting sun.

_That is when I noticed them. _

They jutted from his back, an opaque white that she was certain if she had not seen them she easily would have overlooked their existence. She concentrated her gaze, tracing their shape with her eyes. They angled upward; reaching a pointed climax from there they fell abruptly downward.

Yet what had jumbled her thoughts into a large complex ball of confusion was they seemed to be composed of hundred of curled feathers, layered and overlapped over each other to create the effect of rippling ribbons.

_Curiosity was a solid weight on my vocal cords, the words I had so tightly leashed, released as I swallowed away my fear. _

"What are those behind your back?"

It was as if someone had slowly drained the life from the stars. The soft romantic lights had developed a sharp edge before they began to fade into nothing. Systematically, the beautiful clusters gradually decreased, leaving bottomless depths of ebony. His eyes were still vividly haunting, tearing through her heart with claws but now they showed a capacity to hold evil, where secrets festered and pain was a well kept promise.

His gait was smooth, as if he weren't really walking but rather gliding on air. Once in arm's distance, he settled on one knee, his eyes magnetizing.

_I recognized that position. It was the pose in which my parents had used to scold me. No matter how gentle their voices were, disappoint always laid on the surface of their eyes. _

"You can see them?" No deflection. No denial. No tense smile. He displayed none of the actions which her parents used when she had seen something she shouldn't have. Instead he used a direct approach, questioning her about it up front, her face reflected in his midnight depths.

"Yes." it was an inaudible whisper. A gentle breeze softly caressed his cheeks.

A sigh escaped from his controlled mouth preceded a pregnant pause before he spoke once more.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me." A siren rang in her blood. Her mother had warned her about men who asked her to keep secrets, men with nice smiles and kind eyes she said were always the one who would hurt you.

_Fear._

It possessed her brain like an animal who's death loomed closer, pushing away any of her civilized thoughts. Her feet reacted quickly, stretching behind her to broaden the distance between them before his hands reached for her.

_A laugh. _

It was his reaction to her fear. But it held no malice, only a breathless quality that sang like music in her ears.

"You're a smart girl, but I am no predator." As proof, he reclined on his heel, his shoulders melted of the coiling tension and his face lax with a small smile.

"Then what are you?" She inquired as she continued to navigate away from him.

"I am an angel." His answer was blunt, startling, yet his tone had added a smoothness that made silk as rough as leather.

_An angel?_

The reply stopped her mid step. Weren't those winged creatures that resided in heaven?

"Then why are you here?" He fell into a relaxed state and rested on the grass with his arms propped behind him.

"That is an excellent question." It was a vague answer for a vague entity.

There was no room to speak. The words had escaped through the pores of her skin; the thoughts had been pulled like weeds from the ground, her blood chilled to below freezing.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He inquired, his head inclined, his eyes melted to a warm softness. The sweeping clusters had begun to return to their shimmering glory, lighting his eyes with caressing warmness.

_Her heart was being carved like a pumpkin. First a hole was cut from the top and placed somewhere for later. Then it was rolled on its side, the knife pushed through the small opening where they scraped the insides from the inner walls. The knife was pulled away, replaced by invading hands as they entered in and out. In and out. Scoop by scoop, slowly removing inner contents of her heart. Once empty a note was placed in a corner, the insides unceremoniously thrown in and capped with a lid that was sewn sloppily shut. _

"It will be our little secret."

**Author's Notes: I know I should be working on my other stories and not giving myself more work when I can barely finish the stories I have now but for a long time now I have been wanting to write a story with an angel and in the category of Vampire Knight, so when this little idea appeared in my head I could not help but write it. Yes there will be another chapter, I have yet to know how long this will be for I am still in the beginning stages. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**For those who read Life, Emotions and Smiles, I am in the current stages of editing my next drabble. This one will be a surprise however because it will be written in two parts.  
><strong>


End file.
